1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium for color recording, particularly ink-jet color recording, and to an image-forming method employing the recording medium. The present invention also relates to a recording medium suitable for post cards, and other cards.
2. Related Background Art
The ink-jet recording method is attracting attention because of its suitableness for high speed recording, color printing, and high density recording. Therefore, ink-jet recording apparatuses are widely used. The recording sheets for ink-jet recording are exemplified by those which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-Open Nos. 59-35977, 1-135682 and so forth.
With popularization of color-recording apparatus, post cards and other cards are wanted which are suitable for easy printing of an original color image.
In printing on a post card or a similar card, the card as the recording medium is required to have the following properties: (1) recording characteristics suitable for ink-jet recording with sharpness and density of image comparable with conventional printing, and preferably surface gloss at least on one face, (2) capability of forming a sharp image by ink-jet recording, and also suitability for writing with a conventional aqueous pen, ball point pen, pencil, or fountain pen, (3) no penetration of ink being caused to the reverse face when an image is recorded on either face of the recording medium, (4) no feathering being caused even when a drop of water like rain water is brought into contact for hours with the recording medium, and (5) no percolation of re-dissolved recording agent to the reverse face being caused even when a drop of water is brought into contact with the recording medium for hours.
An object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium useful as post cards and other cards, having the aforementioned required properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an image-forming method which enables easy formation of original color images on a post card or other kinds of cards at a low cost by ink-jet recording.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a recording medium having an ink-receiving layer mainly composed of an inorganic pigment and a binder on one face of an ink-absorbent base sheet, and a cationic substance applied or impregnated onto or into the other face of the base sheet.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image-forming method comprising applying an ink containing at least a water-soluble dye having an anionic group onto the aforementioned recording medium.